dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Alyssa Anastasius
Alyssa Anastasius is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from At Fate's End II. The daughter of Melissa Anastasius, she was raised by her alongside the retired gladiator Jarek Caim in relative seclusion from society. With her parents' sudden disappearance, she ventures out into world with her father's old sword in search of answers. Alyssa appear in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT . /NT Appearance Alyssa is a young and small sized woman with developed and in shaped body yet still look feminine, brown eyes and long brunette hair keep in fishtail with braids at front and her forehead cover by her bangs. Her default outfit is hot pink lace tank top, a blue long skirt, white and gold jacket with pair angel wing design on back and wing on each sleeve, pair white heel boots and leather figure less gloves and gold scarf around her neck. Story 1= :Memory of Jarek Alyssa cannot gain EX Force or enter EX Mode until completing this chapter Alyssa awakens in the barren world of Sundry to the sight of her parents in the distance. She chases after them into a growing cloud of mist, where she hallucinates several scenes from Jarek's journey within the Cycles of Conflict and is forced to fight those battles from his perspective. Upon experiencing Jarek's final death, Alyssa is confronted by a masked figure, who calls her an ignorant child before summoning a large clockwork spider and attacking. Alyssa is victorious, but finding herself deserted within the infinite fog she soon breaks down in tears. |-| 2= :Memory of Melissa Melissa is equipped as Alyssa's assist character for this chapter Alyssa is startled from her despair by her mother leaning over her and wiping tears from her cheeks. Taking her hand, Alyssa is lead through the mist, occasionally experiencing more flashbacks and battles from the Cycles of Conflict, this time from Melissa's perspective. Just as Melissa is cornered by the forces of Madness, Alyssa's mind suddenly snaps back to the present where she notices they have stopped moving, a man in red now blocking their path. Defeating him, Alyssa can only watch as the phantom of her mother smiles before vanishing alongside the man. As the fog finally fades, the exhausted Alyssa is found by a young woman with scales. |-| 3= :Memory of Jannie There was no darkness when Alyssa closed her eyes, and no images that she might have conjured from recollection to fill the void. There was only mist, obscuring, sometimes enlightening, continuing on forever. And whenever her companions paused their journey to rest, the fog returned to smother her as she slept. Tonight, uniquely, the mist chilled her to the blood, numbing her even more than usual. As she wandered, she saw images of another girl, laughing alongside her own companions. Many other memories followed, some of loss, some of fear, and finally of contentment as she died protecting the Order of this place, but the joy the girl felt lingered, frozen within Alyssa's head long after she awoke. |-| 4= :Memory of Avilis Again Alyssa slept, and again she drowned in the memories of the lost. An obsidian palace, a field of roses, and a grave all danced in the mist in front of her, just beyond her grasp. A girl recited a poem to a ragged man, who faced the gravestone with suppressed tears, but the girl faced her, with a smile that shone like the sun and eyes the glimmered like the moons. The two left, but as the fog began to cloud the memories, Alyssa grabbed onto the last one, as the girl witnessed the Calamity cloud the sky and end everything in a flash of red. |-| 5= :Memory of Azazel Alyssa had spilled blood on the sands of the ashlands. |-| 6= :Memory of Skye |-| 7= :Memory of Kenzie |-| 8= :Memory of Loeve |-| 9= :Memory of May |-| 10= :Memory of Rutilus |-| 11= :Memory of Iocus "A thread of fate has ended..." Battle Alyssa Anastasius Fluid Fighter – A versatile maiden who freely switches between healing and blood magic. ---- As the Fluid Fighter, Alyssa wields her father's greatsword alongside her mother's water and healing magic and the lingering taint of Azazel's blood magic. Pressing the L and R buttons together swaps Alyssa's current stance between Aqua Art and Blood Art, which cannot be done while attacking but does not interrupt her regular movement. A faint magical mist surrounds Alyssa at all times, its blue/red coloring denoting Alyssa's current form. Aqua Art is Alyssa's default mode, which is slightly below average in strength/priority but can be used to restore her own health. Blood Art alters most of Alyssa's moveset, either augmenting her attacks or swapping in new moves entirely in exchange for slightly damaging her whenever she uses them. Alyssa's stats are altogether well-rounded. Alyssa is also unique in that she does not unlock new attacks from leveling up. Instead, she must complete exclusive story segments, each focusing on another At Fate's End character, in order to learn from the experience and expand her fighting style. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Alyssa's EX Mode is Legacy. Alyssa removes her jacket and wounds appear across her arms and hands, constantly dripping either water or blood depending on her current stance. Alyssa cannot enter EX Mode until completing Memory of Jarek. She gains the abilities "Regen" and "Critical Boost", and the ability "Actress Ascendant", which conjures mist that slows time for a few seconds upon first initiating EX Mode. Alyssa's EX Burst is Divine Blood Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Maiden of the Water *''World Map Theme: *''Dungeon Theme: *''Normal Battle: *''Boss Battle: *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs May'': Emotional Disorder Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Category:Characters Category:At Fate's End characters